Two More Hours
by WriteSomethingBeSomething24
Summary: Harry planned on leaving after graduation.


Harry planned on leaving after graduation.

His bags were all packed and waiting for him at home. All he needed to do was make it through the next two hours and he would be free. The mix between anticipation and worry was going to drive him insane.

_Two more hours. _

The words just kept swirling around in his mind, he was _almost _there. Just a little bit longer, hell he's waited for this day for the past seventeen years. The moment literally could not come any sooner.

Of course, his parents had absolutely _no idea_ about his plans, and he wanted to keep it that way. Hopefully they would discover he was gone, long after he had actually left. He definitely did not want to be around for the fall out of his decisions. It was best for everyone if he left now, quietly and quickly. Without any fanfare or unnecessary attention.

The great hall was crowded, it was packed with all sorts of people. Students that were reaching the end of their seven years of education within Hogwarts halls, teachers that were silently celebrating the start of summer break, and various family members that all came to see their offspring receive validation that they actually achieved something during the past seven years here.

But, Harry always liked it when there was a big crowd. It was much easier for him to go by unnoticed when there were lots of people around for him to blend in the background with. He greatly disliked attention of any sort.

With practiced moves, Harry walked around the various members of the crowd and smiled slightly when he spotted a familiar head of bushy hair. Hermione Granger had to be his one true friend, if he was being honest with himself, she was probably his _only_ friend.

When Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw to the shock of his family, Hermione and him were the two odd ones out. She was the obnoxious know-it-all among the know-it-alls in the school, and not many people could stand to be around her. He was the weird brother to the Chosen One, that didn't fit any of the preconceived notions everyone had about how he _should_ be. They were both the outcasts of the Ravenclaws, of practically the whole school. And it was only natural that they gravitated towards each other, and Harry was thankful everyday that they had.

Once Hermione and Harry became friends, they both helped each other. Harry convinced the girl to calm down a little. To not constantly wave all of her bountiful knowledge in everyone's face. While Hermione helped draw Harry out of his shell a little, she got the mostly quiet boy to open up. Now they were the best of friends, Hermione was like the sister Harry never had. They were much closer than Harry was with his actual brother, not that that was difficult.

Harry and his brother, Nathan had never gotten along. Nathan being younger than Harry by several years, was also the prophesied defeated of You-Know-Who and had been famous since before he could properly walk or talk.

Harry had been four when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to their home and killed their Grandmother, who was babysitting them, and attacked his brother. Actually, Harry doesn't remember much of that night except for his, despite the many people that have asked him about it over the years, all he remembers is his Grandmother tucking him in to bed. And when he woke up, it was to his parents yelling at Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Harry had never really liked attention, even as a small child. It was just something that was naturally ingrained into his personality. But, attention had always flocked to his brother. It surrounded him, and made being close to his brother very challenging for Harry. While he loved him, and swore to always be there for him, he couldn't stand being in the spotlight when he was with him.

Harry preferred to skate by unnoticed, and with a famous brother it was actually quite easy. His parents certainly didn't mean to ignore him or neglect him- not at all. He knew that they loved him deeply and would do anything for him, they just had never had the best relationship.

His Dad was the sort of man that preferred quidditch to just about anything else- with the exception of pranks. Harry had never really got into quidditch, it just wasn't his thing. He and his Dad never really had much in common, and it was much easier for the man to spend time with Nathan who loved quidditch and could pull pranks like the best of them. But, his Dad had always tried with him, he could at least give the man that. His Dad had always tried to include him and spend time with him, Harry was just never really interested.

While he and his Mum got on much better, she definitely understood him better than his Dad did. But, Lily Potter was busy, just like every other Mum was on the planet. In fact, she might be even busier than most of the Mums. She had to juggle a husband, two children, one famous child, and a full time career as a Healer and was currently working on some Charms research on the side for the ministry. To say that she didn't have a lot of things going on would be a lie.

But, the woman had always set aside time for her oldest son. Whenever Harry was home she tried to share a cup of tea with him at least once a week, if not more. Where they would just talk about anything and everything. Harry cherished these times, it was one of the only times during his life when he actually _liked_ attention. Lily Potter was just a wonderful person. She had a strong personality, and was very smart and charming. Harry absolutely adored his Mum.

It's part of why he's so nervous about his parents figuring out his plans to leave- he's afraid of what his Mum will say. He highly respects her opinion and really regrets doing something that he knows she will disapprove of.

But- he just _can't_ do it anymore. He's done, he wants out. With You-Know-Who starting to rise, more and more attention has been drawn onto the Potter family, and Harry _can't _stand it. He abhors being in the news, even just in correlation to his brother.

Hermione was the only one who knew of his plans. And while she disagreed with his methods- she had argued with him countless times to just _tell _his parents that he was leaving- she agreed that it was for the best. She knew Harry better than anyone else- she knew how much he hated having any attention of any kind.

It's not that Harry was exceptionally shy, he just greatly preferred the anonymity of being just another figure in the crowd. There was great freedom in blending in. One that most people couldn't appreciate or recognize. But, Harry did, and he loved it. He thrived the best when the focus was elsewhere. And his test results proved it, with all Outstandings on his owls Harry did amazingly well. Well enough for him to get a paid internship at a hospital in France, while he studied at a college there to become a healer.

He had everything all planned out, his apartment was already paid for, all he had to do was catch a portkey that left his room at exactly 9:00 tonight. He had a note in his pocket that hopefully would explain everything to his parents and a large amount of galleons in his bank account from his trust fund and summer jobs since he was old enough to work.

Harry was nervous, but excited. His new life was about to start, a life away from the chaos that is being the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived. A life where he could just be Harry, and get to places for his worth, and not for just his name. _He only had to wait two more hours. _


End file.
